


Bachelor and Snow King

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: High Heels, Lingerie, M/M, Pole Dancing, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Jongdae's Bachelor party ends with something he never knew he'd enjoy.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Jongdae’s Bachelor party was near to end. They had visited almost every bar in the town. The evening had been great: just him and his best friends from high school and EXO members. Of course there happened couple of embarrassing situations, like truth or dare where extremely drunk Yixing gave a lap dance for Junmyeon or when Chanyeol threw all of his beer on Kyungsoo’s pants while dancing. Jongdae had gotten only couple of drinks since he wanted to remember the night rather than forget it, so he was only a little tipsy.

Overall the evening had been nice with drinks there and there and just recalling the moments before the upcoming marriage with the love of his life: Minseok. He was having his own Bachelor party somewhere else, Jongdae hoped he was also enjoying his time, even though he missed him.

“Okay guys! The evening has been great, but unfortunately it must end at some point. One more time, congrats Jongdae for getting married and thank you for allowing us to plan this party for you.” Baekhyun shouted and was near having tears in his eyes. He was drunk so no wonder. Jongdae giggled and said: “No, I should thank you. I had great time thanks to you. But you are right, it’s getting late-“

“But before this wonderful evening ends, there is one last part missing. The owner of this club wanted to give a private show only for you. The surprise is waiting for you in the cabinet 69. We will say bye to you and let you enjoy the show” Baekhyun informed. 

Did he hear right? A private show? About what? Jongdae had said many times that he was not interested in strippers. He surely hoped it was not that. The guests congratulated him one last time and it was time to head over to the cabinet. He was nervous. But since the owner was so nice to him, he didn’t want to say no.

When Jongdae opened the door, he became slightly annoyed. The room was small, and there was only one chair and a stage with a pole in front of him. Oh hell no, someone was going to pole dance for him. And he was 99,9% sure it was going to be someone he doesn’t know. But then again, he didn’t want to say no. This could be so called once in a lifetime experience like all his friends had told him. He was just feeling bad since Minseok is the only one he wants to look at. Not some random stranger.

On the chair he saw a little note with words: “Whistle when you are ready. Love: Snow King”. Here it starts, Jongdae sighed. But then he looked at the note again. Why he had a feeling he had seen the handwriting somewhere? Who was this Snow King?

Jongdae guessed he had nothing else to do but to whistle after he sat on the chair. Right after the whistle, the spotlight turned on. Music came and he heard steps. It was like someone was walking on heels. The steps got closer and closer and he was now seeing a shadow, it was very likely the Snow King. When he finally came beside the pole, Jongdae was shocked so much that he gasped out loud.

Minseok. Kim Minseok, his future husband was the pole dancer. He was the Snow King. Jongdae was surprised, but now in positive way. Minseok looked gorgeous. Besides those beautiful white heels, he was wearing lace stockings and lace lingerie. All white with little diamonds there and there. This was a surprise he approved. In fact, Jongdae had thought about seeing Minseok wearing stockings, but he had no courage to propose the idea. Thank god he accepted the offer about the Bachelor party.

Minseok gave wonderful show for almost half an hour. Jongdae was shocked, he never knew his future husband did pole dancing. It was filled with both elegance and teasing, something that Jongdae loved. He was getting so hard because of all those times when Minseok was close taking off his stockings and lingerie but kept them still on. Dammit this man, Jongdae thought himself. He was so horny but couldn’t do nothing else than watch Minseok. He was true eye candy.

When the performance was finally over, Minseok sat on Jongdae’s lap. Then he finally spoke: “So, how was it my prince?”

Minseok couldn’t even smirk before Jongdae kissed him rough and deeply, and that led them to have long kissing session. They both had missed each other so much since last night. After couple of minutes, they stopped and Jongdae gave his answer: “Wow. You are incredible Minseok. Believe me, I have never liked the idea of pole dancing, but you made me fell in love with it. It was wonderful, thank you my love.”

“I’m happy you enjoyed. You did seem like that, and even more.” Minseok said, and gave the smirk finally, he felt Jongdae’s boner beside his crotch.

“It was all your fault you big tease!” Jongdae whined but gave a kiss on Minseok’s cheek. The he continued: “But weren’t you supposed to have a bachelor party yourself? How you are here?

“Technically yes, but the party lasted only for an hour maybe with one or two shots. Rest of the hours I practised couple of time the whole show and came here with friends of mine to make everything ready. I’d rather pleasure you instead of just taking shots one after another.” Minseok answered. That made Jongdae blush. His future husband was really the best he could have ever gotten.

“Well you did pleasure me.” Jongdae smirked and continued: ”Thank you again. And if you want, I’d love to see you pole dance more often. Maybe because I don’t like to see strangers, I haven’t enjoyed that. But when-“

“There is someone you adore you can fall for it?” Minseok continued the sentence.

“Yes that exactly. Wow. What an evening. I can’t wait to tell you what happened!” Jongdae said and kissed him again on his lips.

“I’m excited to hear all that. But before that.” Minseok said and stoop up. He picked up Jongdae and walked near sofa that Jongdae only now noticed. This man was full of surprises, he thought. When he placed Jongdae lay down on sofa, he whispered in his ear: “I’m going to make you feel even better than during the show.” Minseok smirked.

“I love the sound of that-“ Was all Jongdae could say before Minseok started to give kisses all over his neck. The evening was going to last for so long but these men didn’t mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae had hickeys all over his neck. Minseok knew all his sensitive spots and made whatever he could to make Jongdae scream in pleasure. Minseok wanted to do so much more than that, but some of his ideas had to be left till upcoming wedding night & honeymoon. 

“Thanks, now everyone in work knows who I belong to.” Jongdae smirked while still laying down on sofa.

“They better know by this point.” Minseok said and they both started to laugh.

After that Jongdae sat up beside Minseok and whispered in his ear: “Let me make you feel good also.” Minseok was usually the top, but time to time he let Jongdae take the role. He had other ideas in his mind for Jongdae, but he wanted at the same time see what Jongdae had in mind for him. 

“Okay, take all of me.” Minseok said and kissed Jongdae’s shoulder

Jongdae didn’t wait for long and got into work. He had been enchanted by Minseok’s pierced nipples while the show was going on, and he wanted to suck them so badly ever since he saw them. Minseok didn’t expect him to do that, but he loved what Jongdae did. He couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. Sucking, biting and fingering those beautiful nipples felt so good that Minseok thought he might cum untouched, he could feel his boner growing very fast. But that was not what he wanted. He wanted to do so when they were in real work. Suddenly he kissed Jongdae’s forehead while pushing him away from his nipples. Jongdae was surprised by the act but Minseok spoke right after that: “Don’t get me wrong, I absolutely loved what you did there, that felt so good honey. But I don’t want to cum yet yknow, I want to leave that for later. Let me continue from here okay?”

Jongdae understood what Minseok meant by his words. And he didn’t mind at all, he wanted exactly same thing as his future husband. Even thinking about it made him extremely eager for it so he just answered: “Of course, please do something already”

Minseok nodded and he placed Jongdae lay down on sofa again. He started to kiss Jongdae’s thighs right after taking his jeans and boxers off. Those thighs were one of the best things in the world. Thick and tasty he always said. Jongdae was embarrassed how much he moaned which made him try to keep himself quiet by biting the pillow near by. Minseok saw it and didn’t understand why his husband tried to be quiet, he loved the sounds he made.

“No please don’t stop, keep moaning honey. You sound great and I want to hear you.” He said while standing up and kissing Jongdae’s lips. 

“Fine, but I’m so loud…too loud maybe.” Jongdae said while blushing. Dammit, why is he so cute, Minseok thought himself and continued: “Not at all silly. And for your information, these walls are soundproof, I’m the only one who can hear you.”

“Thank god aaaah…” was all Jongdae let out when Minseok got back between his legs and started to finger him. He was so eager he right away put two fingers inside, but by those moans Jongdae let out, he wasn’t doing anything wrong. He continued that and soon put 3rd finger inside. 

“So good…so freaking good for me and my fingers.” Minseok smirked.

“Fuck…so good. Please, I’m fine now. Come inside please!” Jongdae moaned, he was already seeing stars.

“Your wish is my command. I’m soon there Dae, you’re doing great.” Minseok said and it didn’t take much time for him to take off his lingerie panties. He left the corset and stockings on, Jongdae had said earlier he’d love to see them on him all night long. 

He turned Jongdae on his stomach and right after that he pushed inside. Jongdae screamed since he was still a bit tight, but he told Minseok that he was fine by squeezing his hand. Minseok was relieved and started faster rhythm after being 100 - no - 110% sure he was not hurting his future husband. Both were moaning so much and Minseok gave kissed all over Jongdae’s neck and back.

“Aah fuck! So good, you’re so good to me!” Jongdae moaned, he wasn’t seeing Minseok, but he knew he was behind him so he could hear him clearly.

“Talk about yourself, fuck!” Minseok moaned as well, he felt he was cumming in any second at this point.

“Cumming, I’m cumming Jongdae!” Minseok screamed and came inside Jongdae’s hole.

“Aaah Minseok!” Jongdae moaned, he felt so good.

They rested for a while and were cuddling as well, just sharing hugs and kisses. They couldn’t believe in couple of days, they would be husbands. Not just boyfriends or a regular couple. The thought made Jongdae cry all of a sudden, he was so into it.

“Jongdae, what’s the matter? Honey tell me.” Minseok asked while wiping his tears away.

“I’m fine dear, I’m fine really. I’m just…so happy you are there. And we’ll be married very soon. It’s a dream come true. I’m the happiest with you Minseok.” Jongdae said while wiping his tears as well.

The thought of them both having the same dream made Minseok also tear up a little. How lucky he was to get such a perfect man in his life, Minseok thought and continued: “You make me feel the happiest as well Jongdae. The dream is finally coming true, it’s a destiny.”

After that they shared a long kiss. It was full of love, emotions, trust, loyalty and genuineness.

“I love you so much Jongdae”

“I love you too Minseok, so very much”


End file.
